Master
by Mareo and Anime
Summary: My very first one. Ash meets a Watcher. They battle. Give it a try.
1. Meeting

**Master**  
  
Me: Hello!  
Anime: This is the one I've been waiting for!  
Me: (Sweat drop) Just because it's not insane… Just fair to warn you, this is a One-shot. And I'm including moves from Fire Red, Leaf Green and Egg moves.  
  
Underneath the orange Nanab tree on Route 110, back against the trunk, cap pulled over his eyes and arms behind his head, sat Flint the Watcher. The six Poke-balls on his belt meant he had six companions with him, or maybe less.  
  
He'd gotten a lot of trouble from that Torchic the hour before. For some reason, the pokeball hadn't worked on it, so it was in his backpack, asleep. So, instead of carrying on to Mauville, he decided just to sleep in the wild, as he often did. Unfortunately, the Wingull wanted some Nanabs, along with the Swablu.  
  
"Gull!" It squawked, glaring at the fluffy-winged bird.  
  
"Blu-Swa!" It yelled back, flapping the afore-mentioned wings. And, by doing that, dislodging a Nanab. Right onto Flint's head. He awoke with a jolt, gritting his teeth in pain, grabbing at the spot of the Nanab hit. And Nanabs are hard. He turned to the pair angrily.  
  
"Stupid Birds! Get oudda here!" He yelled, scaring away the flying-types. He rubbed his head, messing up his white, neck-length hair, muttering "(That really hurt…)" He'd only been asleep an hour, so was a little grumpy. He picked up his Fawn backpack, pushed himself off the ground, and then stood up. He brushed off his green T-shirt, turned in his blue jeans, and then walked towards Mauville in his white trainers.  
  
"Hey, you!" he heard from behind him. He looked round to see a girl with long, brown hair running towards him, followed by three boys. She was wearing a red, zipped top, white cycling shorts and had a bandana over her head with a picture of a Pokeball on it. She ran up to him, and then stopped, doubled over.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked, watching the girl catch her breath as the three boys caught up. One of them was short, with black hair and glasses, one of them was taller, black hair again and a base-ball cap, and the last one, who looked the oldest, had brown hair and a brown jacket. The girl looked up at him, turned slightly pink, and then asked hurriedly;  
  
"I'm sorry, but have you seen a Torchic anywhere?!?" He hesitated, questioning her sanity.  
  
"A… Torchic?" he asked her, glancing at the others.  
  
"Yeah, sounds weird." She said, straightening up. She was about half a head shorter than him. "Anyway, have you seen it?" she asked, sounding anxious.  
  
"Oh, so that's why I couldn't catch it!" he realized, pulling his backpack off. "I saw it in the grass over there and I thought it was a wild one!" He opened his backpack to reveal a Torchic, eyes closed and sleeping soundly.  
  
"Torchic!" the girl yelled, ecstatic. She plucked the fire-type out of the backpack, and then hugged it, beaming with tears in her eyes, jolting it out of sleep. "Oh Torchic! I'm so sorry for shouting at you like that!" She pulled back slightly, looking at it. "Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Torchic-tor!" It squeaked happily, rubbing it's head against her. She smiled happily, then pulled out a Pokeball.  
  
"Thank you, Torchic. Return." A beam of red light came from the button and hit Torchic. It enveloped Torchic, then disappeared, taking Torchic with it. She looked back at Flint, wiping her eyes. "I really can't thank you enough for helping my Torchic. I'm May."  
  
"Flint. It's OK." He said, nodding. He turned to the others. "And who're you?"  
  
"Ash." Said the boy with the baseball cap.  
  
"Max." Said the be-glassed boy, holding a Poke-nav.  
  
"Brock." Said the oldest boy. Ash glanced at Flint's waist, seeing the Pokeballs he had.  
  
"Hey, are you a trainer?" he asked him.  
  
"Hmm?" he asked. "Oh, no. I'm a Watcher. But that doesn't mean I don't battle." He turned and looked down the road. "Hey, do you wanna go to Mauville together?" he asked, looking at them. "I bet you're heading for a Gym battle. And anyway, I need to get my Pokemon healed."  
  
"Sure we'd love to come!" said May quickly, her face slightly pink, beaming. Flint sweatdropped slightly, then shrugged it off. Max elbowed Ash gently. Ash tuned to look at him.  
  
"(I think May is having a Brock episode.)" He whispered, nodding towards Flint. Ash grinned at that, hoping she hadn't heard him. Once they'd reached Mauville, their conversation had turned to battling, mostly between Ash and Flint.  
  
"-And with Flannery, she uses mostly Fire types, so you'd be better off with Water types." Said Flint, walking into the Poke-centre.  
  
"But how about Ground types?" Ash asked. "Don't they have an advantage against fire types?"  
  
"Ground types are pretty good, but it's best to go with Water types." He handed his Pokeballs in for healing, along with Ash, May and Brock.  
  
"So, speaking of battling, how about one when our Pokemon are healed?" asked Ask to Flint.  
  
"Sure." He said, sitting down on one of the sofas. "How about a six-one appearance?"  
  
"Sorry, a what?" asked Ash, sitting down opposite.  
  
"A six-one appearance is a form of watcher battling." Said Max, looking round at the others. "It involves using six Pokemon each, each Pokemon making an appearance only once in the battle." Ash and May still looked confused, so Brock explained further.  
  
"Here's an example." He said. "Say Ash's Pikachu is fighting May's Torchic. If Torchic looses, she's out, as usual. But then, Pikachu isn't allowed to be used again in that battle. He must be switched for another Pokemon. If it's three wins apiece, the two strongest Pokemon in each team fight it out."  
  
"…Ok, sure." Said Ash, turning to Flint again. He remembered something, then lightly hit his forehead. "Oh man! I forgot I've only got three Pokemon with me! I'll have to call Professor Oak." After they'd got their Pokemon back, and after a quick call home for Ash, they were stood outside, ready. Ash had with him:  
  
Pikachu (As usual), Treeko, Cyndaquill, Taillow, Muk and Totodile. Flint had with him: … Who knows? May and Max stood at the sidelines (As usual), and Brock was going to referee.  
  
"This is a Six-One Appearance battle." Said Brock firmly. "No Pokemon shall be used twice. Begin!  
  
Mean, aren't I? Please review! 


	2. Battle one and two

Me: (Anger vein on side of head) ALRIGHT! Here's the deal! This is a one-shot. AS IN THE ONLY POKEMON STORY I'M GOING TO DO! (Unless people ask for more...)

* * *

"-Begin!"  
  
"Alright, first off I'll use… Totodile!" Ash yelled, throwing a Pokeball in the air. It opened in mid-air. Releasing a blast of light. The blast hit the floor, the light fading, revealing a small, blue, bipedal Crocodile with a very large jaw. It started dancing on the spot in happiness when it touched the floor.  
  
"Hmm… A Totodile…" said Flint to himself. "Alright, I'll use… Raiboruto!" He threw a Pokeball, revealing a large, yellow-and-blue dog creature. May checked on her Pokedex.  
  
_Manectric: The discharge Pokemon. Manectric is constantly discharging electricity from its mane. The sparks sometimes ignite forest fires. When it enters a battle, this Pokemon creates thunderclouds.  
_  
"Whoa, sounds tough…" she said, looking back at Manectric. The Manectric walked towards Totodile. Totodile stopped dancing, looking worried. However, the Manectric stopped, looked at him, and then bowed its head.  
  
"Watchers always start with a bow. It's good manners." Said Flint. Totodile got the idea and bowed back. Manectric jumped back, growling. Totodile did too.  
  
"Now Totodile!" said Ash. "Use Bite!" Totodile leapt forward, opening its jaws wide.  
  
"Raiboruto, Quick Attack." said Flint calmly. The Manectric rolled aside at the last second, Totodile's jaws clamping on air. Totodile whirled round, trying to snap at it, but the Manectric dodged out of the way each time.  
  
"Totodile, use Water gun!" Ash said, watching Manectric out-manoeuvre Totodile. Totodile took a deep breath, and then shot a wide column of water at Manectric. Fast as it was, it couldn't dodge this Point-blank hit, sending him skidding over the ground, soaking wet. "All right!" said Ash happily.  
  
"Raiboruto, use your Bite!" said Flint. Manectric leapt to its feet and lunged at Totodile. Totodile leap-frogged him as he attacked. Manectric skidded round to face Totodile again.  
  
"Now Totodile! Use Scary Face!" Ash said. Totodile stared at Manectric, and then bared its teeth, snarling ferociously. Manectric raised an eyebrow, frowning. Totodile sweatdropped. "Uh-oh." Muttered Ash. "Use Slash!" Totodile flung one of its clawed paws at Manectric, three red, cut-like images floating in front of its face. Manectric whimpered slightly, jerking away and collapsing.  
  
"Hmm." Frowned Flint. "Raiboruto, Thunder." Manectric growled, standing up weakly. It raised its hackles, a spark running up and down its back. Suddenly, it lit up, glowing bright yellow. He tilted his head back and howled into the air. Suddenly, storm clouds appeared in the sky, called by the thunder-dog.  
  
A shining bolt of pure electricity rocketed down towards Totodile from said clouds. Unfortunately, he didn't move in time, being engulfed in the yellow plasma.  
  
"TOTO!!!" He yelled, shuddering in pain. After a few seconds, the light faded, leaving a slightly blackened Totodile.  
  
"Totodile!" Ash shouted, concerned. Totodile coughed, then fell flat on his face. Ash sighed in disappointment, them said; "Return." He looked at the Pokeball with Totodile inside it. "You did a great job out there. Not many water types could stand up to an electric type for that long."  
  
"Great job Raiboruto! Return!" said Flint happily. He looked to Ash. "I'll go first this time, so you can have the advantage." He took another Pokeball off, shouting: "Kinogassa, Go!" The ball opened, revealing a bipedal plant with a strange-hat thing on his head. May checked it out.  
  
_Breloom: The Mushroom Pokemon. Breloom closes in on its foe with light and sprightly footwork then throws punches with its stretchy arms. This Pokemon's fighting technique puts boxers to shame.  
_  
"He has a taste for odd Pokemon…" said Max, looking at Breloom.  
  
"Waddya mean, odd?!?" said May angrily, getting right into her brother's face, her cheeks red.  
  
"Hmm…" Muttered Ash. "Alright! I choose… Muk!" He threw the Pokeball, revealing a large blob of Toxic waste with eyes and a mouth. Breloom put its tiny hands together and bowed to Muk. Muk nodded its head at him.  
  
"Kinogassa, Use Uppercut!" said Flint. Breloom rushed at Muk, tail swinging. But it jumped over Muk, leap-frogging. It swiped its tail under him, then flicked the 66lb blob into the air. Muk yelled in surprise.  
  
"Now use Mega Kick!" Breloom jumped in the air next to Muk, then slammed its foot into the middle of it, smashing it into the ground. Breloom landed gently, swaying in the boxing stance.  
  
"Whoa, that Breloom is tough!" said Max, watching the swaying Breloom. "He must have put in through weeks of hard training!"  
  
"Muk! Are you Ok?" asked Ash. Muk shook its head clear, looked at Ash and nodded. "Alright! Now Muk! Use Sludge!" Muk blew out its cheeks, and spat a black slime at Breloom. It hit Breloom in the face, blinding it. It screeched, trying to wipe away the tar-like substance. It cleared one eye, glaring at Muk.  
  
"Kinogassa, Dynamic Punch!" said Flint. One of Breloom's tiny hands lit up, a frown on its face. It then reached back as far as its body allowed, then flung its fist forward.  
  
Its tiny fist was propelled forward on a long, stretchy arm, straight into Muk's chin. It whacked back Muk's head, dazing it a bit. However, Breloom found a problem: It couldn't retract its arm from Muk's slimy body! Muk moved his head back, trapping Breloom's arm under his chin. It was completely unfazed by the punch.  
  
"Alright Muk!" said Ash happily. "Now, while you've got it, use Pound!" Muk grabbed Breloom's arm with its hands, flicking it up in the air. It spun Breloom in a circle a few times, and then slammed him back to the ground. Breloom looked dazed, but still got to its feet.  
  
"Now Muk, finish it off with Poison Gas!" Ash ordered. Muk opened its mouth, and then burped at Breloom. A purple gas cloud shot towards Breloom, enveloping its head. Breloom coughed, shaking its head, then closed its eyes and fell on its side.  
  
"Return." Said Flint. "Great work out there. Your stamina is really improving." He said to the ball. "Now it's you choosing again."  
  
"Hmm…" Ash murmured. "I choose… Treeko!"  
  
Hmm? Wanna know what's next? Review please. 


	3. Battle three and four

I bet you've been waiting for this!  
  
"I choose… Treeko!" The ball opened to reveal a humanoid-shaped lizard with a wide, long tail. It took a thin twig from the ground, and held it in its mouth. He then folded his arms, staring at Flint.  
  
"Oh, a Treeko." Said Flint with mild surprise. "Alright… I choose Saanaito!" He threw the ball, revealing a tall, humanoid Pokemon with what looked like a long, flowing dress on. May checked it.  
  
_Gardevoir: The embrace Pokemon. Gardevoir has the ability to read the future. If it senses impending danger to its trainer, this Pokemon is said to unleash its psychokinetic energy at full power.  
_  
"Wow!" said May, gazing at Gardevoir. "It's beautiful!" The Pokemon bowed to each other.  
  
"Saanaito, use Shadow Ball!" said Flint.  
  
"What?!?" Yelled Max, looking from Gardevoir to Flint. "But Shadow Ball is a Ghost type move! It can't possibly know that!" Flint looked at Max.  
  
"Ever heard of a Technical Machine?" Flint explained. Gardevoir raised a hand, aiming at Treeko. A ball of dark matter formed in the centre of its hand, crackling with dark energy. Gardevoir blinked, sending the ball hurtling at the Grass type.  
  
"Dodge it!" said Ash. Treeko jumped straight up, the ball detonating below him, sending a dust cloud up. After the dust cleared, Treeko landed on the edge of a deep crater.  
  
"That just shows how powerful she is." Commented Flint. "Now Saanaito, use Future Sight!" Gardevoir's eyes lit up, a rainbow sheen on them. Treeko glanced around. He looked at Gardevoir, a '?' above his head. She smirked at him with her eyes, seeing she had no mouth.  
  
"Treeko, use Razor Leaf!" said Ash, knowing Future Sight's effects. Treeko folded his fingers together, a thin, curved leaf rising from his palm. He then threw it at Gardevoir like a Shuriken Star, a flurry of other leaves following it. They hit Gardevoir, making it stumble.  
  
"Saanaito, use Return!" said Flint.  
  
"This has godda be a test to see how much Gardevoir likes him." Said Max to himself. "Return depends on that."  
  
Gardevoir glowed a light pink, looking back at Flint. She then turned back, the pink aura crackling now. Suddenly, she raised her arm, sending a large ball of pink energy at Treeko, kicking up dust behind it. (See 'Pokemon: The First Movie' where Mewtwo rushes at Mew on the stadium floor.)  
  
Treeko didn't move in time, getting slammed in the chest, sending him flying backwards several feet. Treeko painfully got back on its feet, face set, staring at Gardevoir.  
  
"Treeko, use Vine Whip!" Treeko shot its hands forward, a long, thin vine extending from between its fingers, wrapping around both of Gardevoir's shoulders. He then lifted it up with unreal strength, then slammed it to the ground.  
  
A blue glimmer shone to the right of Treeko. He turned to look at it.  
  
"Welcome back, Future Sight…" said Flint. Suddenly, a large, boulder sized ball of psychic energy blasted out of nowhere at Treeko. In his weakened state, he couldn't do anything except watch it hit him.  
  
"Treeko!" said Ash, watching Treeko bounce over the ground and lie still.  
  
"Treeko is unable to continue." Said Brock, watching Treeko. "The winner is Gardevoir."  
  
He sighed sadly, and then said "Return. Thank you Treeko." He added to the ball.  
  
"Return Saanaito." Said Flint. He took out another, saying;  
  
"Go, Eaamudo!" The ball opened, revealing a huge, steel bird. May checked it out.  
  
_Skamory: the Armour bird Pokemon. Skamory is entirely encased in hard, protective armour. This Pokemon flies at close to 190 mph. It slashes foes with its wings that possess sword like cutting edges.  
_  
"Go, Cyndaquill!" Ash said. The ball opened, revealing a small Pokemon with flames covering its back.  
  
"(Oh nuts…)" muttered Flint, gulping.  
  
"This is good for Ash." Said Max, engrossed in the fighting. "Fire types have natural advantages over Steel types."  
  
"Cyndaquill, use Flamethrower!" said Ash. Cyndaquill shot a stream of fire straight at Skamory.  
  
"Eaamudo, use Fly!" said Flint. In the blink of an eye, the Skamory vanished skyward, the flamethrower hitting mid-air.  
  
"Uh-oh." Said Ash to himself, looking around. "Cyndaquill, use Smokescreen!" Cyndaquill spat out a cloud of thick, black smoke over the battlefield.  
  
"Nice try." Said Flint with a smirk. "Eaamudo, use Aerial Ace!" Two blue lights glinted once in the smoke. Suddenly, the Skamory hurtled towards Cyndaquill at a supersonic-speed, catching it with one of its wings.  
  
Cyndaquill skidded back, dazed, but OK. The smoked cleared, following Eaamudo's blast of air. The Skamory flapped back into position, staring at Cyndaquill.  
  
"Cyndaquill, use Flamethrower again!" said Ash. Cyndaquill shot another stream at it, the Skamory dodging at the last second. Unfortunately, the Skamory skidded in mid-air a second, off balance. "Now use Tackle!" Cyndaquill rushed at the steel bird, hitting it on the chest. It crashed to the floor, dazed slightly.  
  
"Eaamudo, use Steel Wing!" said Flint. The Skamory stood up and ran at Cyndaquill, wings stretched out on either side. Suddenly, Ash thought of something.  
  
"Cyndaquill, jump straight up!" he ordered. Cyndaquill, slightly bemused, obeyed, leaping over the Skamory's outstretched wing.  
  
And onto the steel-type's back.  
  
The Skamory panicked, shaking about, trying to get the fire-type of its back.  
  
"Eaamudo, use Fly to get it off!" Flint said. The Skamory flew up, still shaking about in panic.  
  
"Now Cyndaquill, use Fire Wheel!" Ash said. Cyndaquill, hanging onto the Skamory's neck, flared up the flames on its back, rolling into a ball. It then started rolling on the spot at a high speed, as if to saw the bird in half.  
  
The Skamory screeched as it became red-hot. It then fell straight to earth, Cyndaquill jumping off just before it slammed head-first into the ground. It squawked weakly, its eyes replaced by swirls.  
  
"Skamory is unable to battle." Said Brock solemnly. "The winner is Cyndaquill."  
  
"Return, Eaamudo." Said Flint. "You were fantastic out there." He said to the ball.  
  
"Great job, Cyndaquill!" said Ash happily. "Return!"  
  
"My turn." Said Flint. "Go, Bakuuda!"  
  
What's a Bakuuda? Find out! 


	4. Battle five

Sorry for no update-y! Writer's block on this story!

"My turn." Said Flint. "Go, Bakuuda!" The ball opened, revealing a large animal with two large holes on its back. May flicked her Pokedex open.

_Camerupt: the eruption Pokemon. Camerupt has a volcano inside its body. Magma of 18,000 degrees F courses through its body. Occasionally, the humps on this Pokemon's back erupt, spewing the superheated magma._

"Ow, hot stuff…" said May, wincing unconsciously.

"Were you talking about Flint or the Camerupt?" asked Max slyly. Only to be hit round the head by a furiously embarrassed May.

"Hmm…" muttered Ash, looking to Pikachu. "I don't know what his last Pokemon will be… So I choose Taillow!" The ball opened, revealing a small, blue bird with red patches around the eyes.

"Hmm." Said Flint, obviously surprised. "A flying type verses a fire / ground combo… This'll be interesting." The opponents bowed to each other.

"Taillow, use Peck attack!" Ash said. Taillow's beak lit up as it flew straight at the walking volcano. It hit it right on the forehead, only causing a minor injury.

"Bakuuda, use Strength!" Flint said. The Camerupt's eyes lit up, drawing its head into its shoulders, almost stock-still. Then suddenly, it jumped at Taillow, smashing its fore-head into the small bird. Taillow flitted back, bruised.

"Taillow, you alright?" asked Ash. Taillow chirruped back to him. "Great! Now, use Wing Attack!" Taillow's wings lit up as it flew quickly around the Camel-like creature, hitting it with its wings now and again.

"Bakuuda, use Flamethrower!" said Flint. The Camerupt roared at Taillow, sending a stream of fire at it.

"Taillow, Quick attack!" said Ash quickly. Taillow zipped out the way, sweatdropping in terror. Camerupt fired again, Taillow only just dodging.

"Hey!" said Flint angrily, watching his Camerupt trying to hit Taillow. "This is a Pokemon battle, not a game of Tag!"

"Tell that to Taillow(!)" said Ash, folding his arms.

"Bakuuda, I'm sorry, but we've got no other choice! Use Eruption!" Flint yelled, teeth bared. Camerupt clasped its feet, clamping to the ground, eyes clenched shut.

"(Oh, man!)" Said Max worriedly, leaning back. "(Eruptions is Camerupt's most powerful and dangerous attack!)"

"(Cam…)" Growled Camerupt, baring its teeth in pain. The holes on top of its back started sending white smoke out of the top of them. Taillow fluttered back, worried. Suddenly, Camerupt lifted its head up and bellowed;

"CAMERUUUUPT!!!!" Out of the top of the holes, hundreds of pieces of solid magma shot out into the air. Taillow squawked, trying to escape, but it was hit by the flying debris several times, knocking it to the floor.

"Taillow!" yelled Ash, concerned. Taillow struggled to stand up, then fell forward, knocked out.

"Taillow is unable to continue." Said Brock. "The winner is Camerupt!"

"Great job, Camerupt!" said Flint happily, congratulating the worn-out camel. "Return! Sorry I had to make you do that." He added, looking at the ball. "I know it hurts you…"

"Taillow, return!" said Ash. "Thank you, Taillow." He added. He looked to Pikachu. "You're up!"

"Pika!" it said happily, hopping into the area.

"So, you've chosen your Pikachu…" Flint said, smirking slightly. "Perfect."

"Waddya mean, 'Perfect'?" Ash asked him. Flint took the last ball off his belt and looked at it.

"This Pokemon was the first I ever received, and he hasn't left my side yet." He said, a small smile creeping onto his face. "He's never let me down, or lost me a battle. Now its time for you to meet him. Go, Raguraaji!!"

I'm getting famous for cliff-hangers, I'm sure! Sorry for the shortness!


End file.
